Killed
is one of the main antagonists of the Hungry Joker series. Killed is blood lusted and is a horrible person who only sees humans as a toy to play with and run different kinds of tests on. He is the known adaptor of the Eureka called Mendel's Peas. Personality Killed has an extremely brute personality. Killed is the one who is responsible for creating Glowing Corpses that has attacked Haiji and Chitose. Killed refers himself as a God'''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 13 and belittled all other humans. He think humans is only things that should be used, things which should be broken and thing which should do as he saysHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 9 where it is shown when he asked Chitose to bring his toy, the nurse, back to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 8 Killed has also the habit to laugh all the time, even when he is getting attacked or in a situation that can anger someone. Killed is also a person who doesn't show no fear also a person who is knowing what the person will do. When someone is showing lack towards him he doesn't seem interested in the person any more and kills the person. Killed can't also not stand when someone is getting away when he is fighting with someone which he says is boringHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, page 15. When someone is able to hit him he is starting to show interest in the person and even warns the others in his group not to lay a finger on the personHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, page 21. Appearance Killed has a child like appearance where he is on the same height as Haiji but somewhat a little bit shorter. Killed has dark red hair with his hair is pointing to the sides similar to a horn. Killed also sports red nail paint on his fingers and applying a red lipstick. He wears a large black cape with black shirt and pants underneath the cape. Killed is shown to hide his face by wearing a golden theatre mask, but has been destroyed during his fight with haiji, though he seen wearing it apparently new. Abilities Glowing Corpses Manipulation Killed is shown to be able to manipulate glowing corpses and make them do his deeds like he is controlling a puppet.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 22 Genetic Mutation Through the power of the '''Eureka called the Mendel's Peas, Killed is granted a power to genetically mutating his body or other people bodies into that of a monster. This power of his could extend as far as mutating a corpse. By using the Eureka's power concurrently with his manipulation ability, he could send an army of Glowing Corpses against his enemyHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 Enhanced Durability Killed has been shown to have a higher amount of durability than ordinary person would have as he is shown to come out without scratch when faced with a small scale explosion in a point black distance.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, pages 23-24 He is also able to withstand Haiji's gravity enhanced punch and only bleeding from a slight scratch at his forehead.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17-18 Plot Introduction Arc Killed made his first appearance when he was creating "Glowing Corpses" in a darkened area. Later, he made his appearance known to Haiji and Chitose after a transformed nurse into a bird and stole the Black Apple from the scientist's hand. Killed than tested Haiji's powers and cut a building in half. He watched Haiji stop the building from falling onto another building. Killed was given the Black Apple but just as he accepted it, the apple exploded.Hungry Joker chapter 2; page 26 Killed and Haiji have a chat and the former reveals that Haiji didn't know about "Eureka"Hungry Joker chapter 3; page 5He jumped onto the transformed nurse and feed her a pea pod from a bean stalk. Killed watched as the beast was quickly defeated and returned to a human by Haiji. The villain himself ate a pea pod and becomes a half demon-bird, half human hybrid. He refers to his "kind" as "Gods". He goes to attack Haiji and they end up engaging in a battle.Hungry Joker chapter 3; pages 15 - 17 After a swift punch to the face, a young woman named Rosalie was standing next to the defeated villain. She remarks about a dinner party is about to start but she quickly states that Haiji is some kid to make Killed actually bleed. Killed exclaims that he found an "interesting human."Hungry Joker chapter 3; page 21 Quotes * (To Haiji) "One human is the same as any other, but you're a chosen human, hmm"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, page 3 * (To Rosalie) "I've found one...an interesting human...! He's mine. You can't lay your hands on him, Rosalie." References Navigation Category:Mavro Members